En el tren a París
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: Un simple viaje a París puede llegar a ser el mejor día de tu vida. Regalo de cumpleaños para Lily de Wakabayashi. (Genzo x Lily)


**En el tren a París.  
**

Era una cálida mañana de finales del mes de Julio en la ciudad alemana de Múnich, una bellísima joven, de larga cabellera castaña, ojos color café chocolate y de rasgos claramente latinos, descendía por las amplias escalinatas de la terminal München Hauptbahnof que la conducirían a los andenes de los trenes de alta velocidad. La joven, quién respondía al nombre de Lily Del Valle, una vez que se halló en la plataforma, comenzó a andar en busca del tren que la llevaría a la ciudad de París en el vecino país de Francia, mirando cada determinado tiempo su ticket para comprobar la hora, andén y/o número de éste; su salida estaba programada para dentro de unos quince minutos aproximadamente, por lo que la castaña pensó que el vehículo en cuestión ya se debería encontrar en su sitio, apresurando aún más su paso.

_"No sé cómo es que me deje convencer"_, pensó la joven, suspirando.

Del Valle había sido invitada por su mejor amiga, Elieth Shanks, a pasar el fin de semana en la Ciudad Luz; la francesa le había comentado de manera muy seria que tenía algo muy importante para ella en casa de sus padres y que era absolutamente necesario que la mexicana asistiera ese fin de semana, por lo que le había suplicado que la alcanzara en París una vez que saliera de su guardia.

—¡Anda, vamos! Por favor, sirve que aprovechamos tu estadía para que te compre tu regalo de cumpleaños— le había comentado Elieth, ante una de las tantas negativas que Lily le había dado.

Al final, Elieth había podido convencer a Lily, a pesar de que la francesa había tenido mucha resistencia al principio por parte de la mexicana, prometiéndole que le reservaría el boleto y se lo enviaría por correo electrónico para que así la doctora no tuviera excusas para no asistir, situación que Shanks cumplió de inmediato para que Del Valle no se arrepintiera en los días posteriores.

Era por esta razón que Lily se encontraba en ese instante parada en el andén de esa terminal, a pesar de que la noche previa había tenido una pesada guardia en el Hospital Universitario de Múnich que la había dejado sintiéndose algo cansada en esos momentos; pero la joven se animó pensando que aprovecharía el tiempo del trayecto del viaje para dormir y así poder llegar descansada a su destino. El viaje a París sólo sería por un fin de semana debido a la agenda laboral de la doctora, por lo que Del Valle consideró innecesario llevar demasiadas cosas en su equipaje, decidiéndose al final a llevar únicamente una pequeña maleta, la cual cargaba al hombro; sin embargo, como el viaje en cuestión duraría aproximadamente unas seis horas, la doctora no quiso dejar de llevar consigo un buen libro para leer durante el trayecto si es que su cansancio se lo permitía.

Lily vio en ese instante el andén que buscaba y en donde se supondría que se encontraría su tren; el cual, efectivamente ya se encontraba en su sitio y los pasajeros comenzaban a abordar, por lo que nuevamente se apresuró para alcanzarlo sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y sin notar a las personas que se encontraban a su lado, las cuales se habían aglomerado ya que iniciaban con el abordaje en uno de los andenes cercanos. Lily continuó avanzando y esquivando hábilmente a cuanta persona se le atravesaba en su camino para lograr llegar a su destino, pero eran tantas las personas en el lugar que no notó cuando delante de ella un hombre alto se detuvo abruptamente por lo que sin desearlo la joven terminó tropezando con él y pegándose con la maleta deportiva que éste llevaba consigo.

—¡Auch! —exclamó Lily, al tiempo en que se le caía su equipaje.

Al sentir el golpe y escuchar el quejido de la dama, el hombre se giró para disculparse y fue entonces cuando ella lo pudo apreciar con mucho más detenimiento; era un hombre alto, de cabello negro, ojos café obscuro y quien claramente era extranjero pues sus rasgos eran asiáticos. Por su parte el joven también se quedó impactado por la belleza de la chica quien claramente también era una beldad extrajera con unos rasgos muy distintos a los del resto de las mujeres que él había conocido con anterioridad. Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un instante antes de que fuera él, el primero en reaccionar.

—Cuanto lo siento —comentó el chico, levantando del suelo la maleta de la joven, al tiempo en que la veía y esbozaba una peculiar media sonrisa—. No fue mi intención lastimarte, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, no se preocupe — respondió Lily, sin perder el contacto visual. — No fue nada, me disculpo también por empujarlo, debí haberme fijado.

—La culpa fue sólo mía — contradijo el joven, quien usaba una gorra roja —. Lo que pasa es que un niño como de unos cuatro años de edad, tiró su juguete y tuve que detenerme para no lastimarlo pues se había detenido frente a mí sin precaución para recoger su peluche.

—Oh ya veo — respondió Del Valle, con una sonrisa—. No pasa nada entonces, no te preocupes.

En ese instante la doctora recordó que su tren estaba a punto de salir por lo que muy a su pesar se tuvo que despedirse del hombre para continuar su camino.

_"Es una verdadera lástima que no lo pueda volver a ver"_, suspiró la joven, sonriendo, una vez que emprendió de nuevo su camino.

Ese encuentro tan efímero le había alegrado la mañana y muy seguramente el resto del día, pues el joven se le había hecho sumamente atractivo y el simple intercambio de tan pocas palabras con él le había fascinado, y su voz le había parecido realmente hermosa. Lily finalmente llegó al tren que buscaba y lo abordó; cuando la edecán que daba la bienvenida al subir a los vagones verificó su pase, ésta la condujo a una lujosa y exclusiva área, con toda clase de comodidades y en donde los sillones eran de piel y con mucho espacio entre ellos.

—Al menos la Gatita me compró un pasaje en primera clase —se dijo Lily—. Aquí sí podré descansar muy bien durante el viaje —sonrió.

La doctora Del Valle entonces sacó de su equipaje su reproductor de música y su libro antes de guardar la maleta en el compartimento superior para luego acomodarse en su asiento a la espera de que el tren partiera; en ese momento se abrió nuevamente la puerta de cristal que daba acceso al área y la edecán condujo a otra persona al asiento que se hallaba del otro lado del pasillo. Grande, pero también muy grata, fue su sorpresa cuando Lily miró al recién llegado y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del mismo joven con quien había chocado hacía apenas algunos minutos atrás, al parecer ambos tenían el mismo destino. Para el joven también fue una agradable sorpresa el encontrarse con ella nuevamente y que fuera tal su suerte de poder compartir el vagón de primera clase con ella, pues así quizás podría acercase a la joven como había deseado desde un inicio.

—Hola de nuevo —sonrió él, al verla, ajustándose la gorra y ocultando parcialmente sus ojos—. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

—Hola —respondió ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cuando el tren finalmente partió, en el área de primera clase sólo viajaban Lily, el apuesto desconocido y una pareja más que se encontraban sentados al fondo del área y muy separados de los otros dos. Por alguna extraña razón Lily se sentía algo cohibida con el joven a pesar de haberle parecido sumamente atractivo por lo que intentó no prestarle mucha atención al extranjero, tomando su libro para continuar con la lectura desde donde la había dejado con anterioridad y usándolo además como excusa para ocultarse tras éste y así disimular que a través del cristal de la ventana veía de reojo a su acompañante cada determinado tiempo.

Por su parte el joven de la gorra, dirigía miradas insistentes y nada disimuladas cada tantos minutos para verla, él sabía que prácticamente se encontraban solos pues la otra pareja se hallaba demasiado lejos de ellos para que los vieran o escucharan por lo que no perdía el tiempo en sutilezas y, con descaro, no perdía movimiento que realizaba la joven. El deseaba acercársele y poder conocerla mejor; se dijo que tendría sólo seis horas para lograrlo por lo que no había tiempo que perder. El joven al fin se decidió y se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a donde Lily se encontraba y le tocó su hombro para llamar su atención al tiempo en que se sentaba frente a ella.

—Interesante lectura —comentó el joven para iniciar la conversación.

—¿Usted conoce al autor? —preguntó Lily muy sorprendida, mirando fijamente al desconocido.

—Mm, bueno no —confesó al fin el joven—. De hecho no sé hablar ni leer en ese idioma por lo que no sé ni lo que está escrito en la portada, confieso que sólo fue una tonta manera de intentar hacerle plática que por lo menos creo que funcionó —sonrió con esa media sonrisa que había cautivado ya a la doctora.

Lily rio ante ese desvergonzado pero muy sincero comentario, y se relajó de inmediato, algo en el joven la hacía sentir sensaciones extrañas en el estómago y ella deseaba saber lo que era.

—El idioma es español –aclaró la joven—. El libro se llama Casi el Paraíso y es de un escritor compatriota mío, un mexicano llamado Luis Spota y en mi opinión el mejor libro que escribió.

—¿Entonces eres mexicana? —comentó el joven, muy interesado y tuteándola.

—Así, es pero llevo ya un tiempo viviendo en Alemania —respondió Lily.

—Interesante —comentó él—. Déjame que me presente, mi nombre es Genzo Wakabayashi.

—Mucho gusto señor Wakabayashi, yo soy Lily Del Valle—respondió la joven con una gran sonrisa que le fue devuelta de inmediato por su interlocutor.

La atracción en ellos era tal que parecía que se conocían desde años atrás, la plática fluyo ligera y muy amena; era evidente que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía y que la sola presencia del otro les infundía una chispa especial. Lily le contó a Genzo que iba a París a ver una amiga a lo que él le contó a su vez que también iba a ver a unos amigos que se encontraban en la Ciudad Luz y que lo habían invitado a pasar el fin de semana con ellos.

—Lo más seguro es que terminemos en algún tipo de fiesta —agregó Wakabayashi, una vez terminado el relato—. Mi amiga suele ser demasiado sociable en algunas ocasiones.

—Lo mismo puedo opinar de la mía —agregó Del Valle, al imaginarse a Elieth—. Me ha llevado a tantas fiestas que a veces ya no sé cómo librarme de esos compromisos.

—Quizás la próxima vez que nos inviten nuestras amigas, podamos mejor escapar tú y yo a un lugar más tranquilo. —sonrió con picardía.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente en ese vagón del tren entre risas y anécdotas, ambos estaban muy interesados en conocerse mejor antes de que la realidad llegara a ellos y tuvieran que descender al llegar a su destino. Genzo se disculpó un instante con Lily para ir al sanitario y fue en ese momento cuando la doctora recibió un WhatsApp de parte de Elieth, en donde le preguntaba cómo se encontraba y si había alcanzado el tren, a lo que Lily le respondió que se encontraba a bordo y rumbo a su destino; luego de una breve charla la doctora se atrevió a contarle a su mejor amiga sobre su peculiar acompañante y por la forma en que Lily hablaba sobre el sujeto misterioso Elieth pudo deducir que a su amiga le había gustado mucho el individuo por lo que la alentó a continuar con la charla y quien sabe, quizás hasta lo podría invitar a pasear mientras estuvieran en París. Luego de unas cuantas palabras más ambas amigas se despidieron.

—¿Vas a pasar por mí? —preguntó Lily antes de finalizar la conversación.

—Por supuesto que ahí estaré en cuanto llegues — le respondió su amiga—. Y por cierto, suerte con tu chico del tren —comentó Elieth, como mensaje final a lo que Lily sonrió.

Durante el resto del viaje, Lily y Genzo no se separaron, y por fin después de un largo rato, la vista de la torre Eiffel cubrió el panorama exterior indicándoles a los jóvenes que ya se encontraban arribando a su destino final.

—¿Vendrán por ti? —Preguntó Genzo con curiosidad—. ¿O deseas que te acompañe a tu destino?

—Vendrán por mí, según tengo entendido —respondió Lily.

—Entonces esperare a que lleguen por ti —comentó Wakabayashi con actitud galante.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Inquirió a su vez Del Valle, igual de curiosa—. ¿Vendrán por ti o te irás solo?

—Un amigo quedó en pasar por mí.

Justo en ese momento, ambos jóvenes vieron a una persona muy familiar para ellos, la cual se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Gatita! —exclamó Lily con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Peque! —exclamó al mismo tiempo Genzo.

—¡Oh, los dos están juntos! —comentó Elieth a su vez con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Tanto Lily como Genzo se giraron para mirarse con sorpresa.

—Acaso eres amigo de Elieth —preguntó Lily.

—Supongo que tú también lo eres —sonrió él con gran alegría por su buena fortuna, pues así sabía ya como contactarla.

—Así que tú eres el chico del tren —sonrió Elieth, con picardía, viendo a Genzo.

—¿Que? —cuestionó Genzo sin entender.

—¡Nada! —interrumpió Lily sonrojada, queriendo asesinar con la mirada a su amiga.

—¿Y en donde esta Karl? —quiso saber Genzo al no ver a su amigo al lado de su novia.

—No pudo venir —respondió Elieth encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que aprovechando que iba a venir por Lily decidió que pasara también por ti, no sabía a qué hora llegabas pues se suponía que le avisarías a Karl pero jamás recibió ningún mensaje de tu parte —reclamó la francesa.

Luego de una pausa, Elieth volvió a sonreírles a sus amigos al verlos juntos.

—Jamás me hubiera imaginado que ustedes dos se conocerían en el tren —sonrió la francesa—. La verdad tenía planeado presentarlos en la fiesta pero el destino se me adelanto.

—¿Cuál fiesta? —cuestionó Lily, sospechando la respuesta.

—A la cual me invito —comentó Genzo a su vez, como si fuera del conocimiento general.

—Eh —exclamó Elieth, sonriendo al verse descubierta— ¿Sorpresa? —comentó para después suspirar—. Te preparé una fiesta sorpresa que ya no será tan sorpresa gracias a mi gran bocota.

Ante este comentario, los otros dos rieron.

—Por favor finge estar sorprendida al llegar, ¿quieres? Karl se esforzó mucho.

—Más bien dirás que lo trajiste de arriba para abajo con los preparativos —se burló Genzo.

—Bueno eso también —rio Elieth.

Mucho rato después Lily disfrutaba de una agradable fiesta de cumpleaños en la mansión Shanks, al lado de todos sus amigos y conocidos, los cuales había viajado exclusivamente para celebrarle a la mexicana. Genzo no se había separado ni un instante de Lily, habían bebido y disfrutado juntos de la velada, compartiendo con los amigos que resultaron tener en común y muy cercano a la media noche Wakabayashi se llevó a Del Valle a una de las terrazas del lugar.

—¿Así que es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó él, sabiendo de antemano que así era, acercándose al cuerpo de Lily y acorralándola con el barandal del balcón.

—Sí, pero sólo por algunos minutos más –sonrió Lily, dejándose atrapar por los brazos del portero.

—No tengo un regalo especial para ti, pero espero volverte a ver muy pronto en Alemania para dártelo y quizás continuar con lo iniciado en el tren.

—No es necesario que me des nada —comentó Lily—. Aunque debo confesar que si me agradaría que nos volviéramos a ver.

—Por supuesto que lo harás, eso tenlo por seguro —dijo Genzo, con seguridad en la voz—. Ahora que te conozco no pienso dejarte ir, pero quizás podríamos comenzar con esto.

Genzo entonces tomó a Lily por la barbilla y besó los dulces labios de la joven en un apasionado beso que había anhelado darle durante todo el día, y al separarse para volver a tomar aire, Lily pensó que ese viaje había sido una de las mejores ideas que Elieth había podido tener pues el destino le había dado un excelente regalo de cumpleaños.

**FIN**.

**Notas:**

* Genzo Wakabayashi y Karl Heinz Schneider son personajes de Captain Tsubasa y le pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.

* Lily Del Valle es un personaje de Lily de Wakabayashi y a quien use con su consentimiento.

* Escribí esta mini historia como un regalo de cumpleaños para Lily de Wakabayashi que cumple años el 29 de Julio.

* ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi queridísima Lapinnette! Espero que este pequeño escrito sea de tu agrado, sabes que apenas soy novata en esto pero lo hice de todo corazón.


End file.
